Surprises At Strip Clubs
by Yami Akurei
Summary: Who knows exactly what'll happen when you go to a strip club? Not Axel. Credit mainly goes to Kellegirl611 for her idea on a fic about strip clubs. Hope you enjoy; and please review! Thank you!


Hiya everyone! How're you doing this fine, sleepy, day before finals begin day? I; am pretty damn well. To give credit where credit is due; the complete plot is not mine. I got the idea from reading a fic from Kellegirl611; Tra La La. Amazing stories she's got. Regardless, she's the reason for more than half this fic and she deserves the respect.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH I would not only be rich, but I'd be reveling in fangirls sending me letters of different plots to put for new games. Maybe even a dating sim one? Muwahahahaha! The songs I used were 'Get Me Off' by Basement Jaxx and 'Ice-Cream' by New Young Pony Club.

Hope you enjoy! By the way; I'm willing to make this a two-chapter story (yaoi included) if you tell me you want me to. I've left this open for you; the reader, to decide the path.

XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

Axel grinned; there was a new strip club that had opened a few nights ago. While he had been too busy with work to go; his friend Marluxia explained all about this one certain blonde that gave flexibility a new meaning.

Unfortunately for the redhead, he couldn't get to the club fast enough to "appreciate" his new taste in gymnastics. Marluxia had picked him up from his apartment merely ten minutes ago; it was a half hour drive.

Scowling Axel looked out the window, "Are we there yet?"

Marluxia chuckled, "Can't wait for your up-close view with that eye-candy? Don't worry; it'll be all worth the wait. I can promise you that much."

Axel's scowl lessened as he began to imagine the blonde. Quickly a look of disgust appeared; what DID the blonde look like? Marluxia promised he was 'melt the polar ice caps wit his bod' sexy, but didn't he practically say the same thing about his therapist, Vexen.

Shaking the thought from his memory; Axel concentrated on the important fact: He was going to a strip club and there would be tasty eye-candy around. Maybe he'd even get lucky. …it was a possibility at least.

As they finally arrived, Axel looked around the deserted parking lot. Were they even at the right place?

Axel scowled at Marluxia, "You took me all the way out here to rape me?"

Marluxia let out a silky laugh, "Aw hell naw. You're nowhere near my type; you know that. But it literally JUST opened so calm down."

Axel rolled his eyes; riiiight. He'd have to be wary of where Marluxia was at all times apparently. Damn; babysitting.

Marluxia and Axel entered the strip club; taking in its sex-flavored atmosphere. Maybe Marluxia was right about them just opening; there was one couple in the back being hot and heavy. Axel rolled his eyes; exhibitionists. Marluxia dragged him to a seat close to the stage and left to sit across the stage from him.

Axel raised an eyebrow at Marluxia's actions. Just what the hell was that pink-haired flower-enthusiast up to? Was he even sure he wanted to know? No, not unless it involved some sort of pain inflicted on him. Axel sighed; when were they gonna bring the blonde out?

A voice from above brought Axel from his musings, "Hey everyone! How you all doin' tonight? I'm DJ Sitar and I'd like to welcome you all to the Scarlet Tease! Up first on the floor I'd like you all to meet Gambit."

_[heavy breathing]___

Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body with me

_[continuing heavy breathing]___

Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body with me

Axel watched as a tall, built blonde walked onto the stage; strutting it like it was his. Axel smirked at his cockiness. That couldn't be the blonde Marluxia was talking about, but he was still pretty damn hot. Axel shook his head and headed towards the bar; he was here for one reason and Gambit was not it.

_I want to undress you  
Wanna caress you, (wanna caress you)  
Don`t wanna be coy __[barely audible]__ (coy hoy)  
It's time to get me off_

I want to undress you  
Wanna caress you, (wanna caress you)  
Don`t wanna be coy _[softly]__ (coy hoy)  
It's time to get me off_

Come on baby, thrust me, trust me, get me off  
You're my poison and I cannot get enough

Come on baby, thrust me, trust me, get me off  
You're my poison and I cannot get enough

As Axel reached the bar, he noticed he wasn't the only one there; a short blonde boy was sitting in the stool talking to the emo-haired bartender.

Axel smirked as he took in the boy's appearance; now if only this blonde would replace the other. That'd make one hell of a show.

_Get me off  
Get me off (get me off!)  
Get me off (games, games) (get me off!)  
Get me off (get me off!)  
Get me off  
Get me off (get me off!)  
You got to get me off!_

Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body with me

Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body with me

I want to undress you  
Wanna caress you, (wanna caress you)  
Don`t wanna be coy _[normal volume]__ (coy hoy)  
It's time to get me off_

I want to undress you  
Wanna caress you, (wanna caress you)  
Don`t wanna be coy  
It's time to get me off

Axel slid into the seat next to the blonde-haired stud, "Hey bar-keep, I'll have what he's having."

The bartender scowled before walking away and returning with an orange drink. Axel sniffed it and frowned; it smelled sweet.

This caused the blonde to chuckle, "You'll just order something without even checking what it is?"

Axel took a drink and swallowed harshly before giving the blonde a seductive smile, "I would've checked, but I couldn't take my eyes off you."

_Come on baby, thrust me, trust me, get me off  
You're my poison and I cannot get enough (take it)_

Come on baby, thrust me, trust me, get me off  
You're my poison and I cannot get enough

Get me off  
Get me off (get me off!)  
Get me off (games, games) (get me off!)  
Get me off (get me off!)  
Get me off  
Get me off (get me off!)  
You got to get me off!

Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body with me

The blonde returned the smile; making Axel feel as if he'd melt, "What if you were allergic to Fuzzy Navels though?"

Axel regained his composure in just enough time for a remark, "Then I guess I'd make you visit me in the hospital, now wouldn't I?"

The blonde smirked and reached out an arm, "I guess so. Name's Roxas."

Axel brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it; tasting vanilla, "Axel. So, what're you doing in a place like this? Surely you've got a guy at home waiting for you?"

_Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body with me_

(take-take it, take it)  
_[louder]__ (take-take it, take it)  
(get me off, so good)  
__[heavy breathing]___

Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body with me

Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body with me

Roxas laughed, "Naw, no guys. I got dumped about a week ago."

Axel frowned slightly, "He wasn't worth you. Now ME on the other hand…"

Roxas laughed again, "Oh really? And what makes you so special?"

Axel raised a brow and smirked, "Oh what doesn't? I mean, just look at me."

_The music's pumpin and I wish you'd do the same to me  
I (come on, you know you can do it, you know you wanna do it)  
You`re so freaky, treat me, make me come  
Oh baby baby please (give your body to me)  
You got to get me off  
(__[male]__ get me off)  
Get me off  
Get me off  
Get me off  
You got to get me off  
(__[male]__ get me off)  
__[repeating]__ Get me off_

Give your body to me  
Give your body to me  
Let your body be free, free  
Your body, your body

It's time to get me off  
_[heavy breathing]_

Roxas looked Axel over slowly, "I've got a reply for that, but if you don't mind I've got something to do right now. You should probably watch the show; I mean its what you're here for, isn't it?"

Axel wanted to reply that he'd changed his reason to be here the second he noticed Roxas, but the blonde was too fast. Instead he wandered back to his seat sadly and noticed Gambit had moved off the stage. Hooking eyes with the pink-haired male; Marluxia gave him a wink and pointed to the DJ's booth.

Axel followed his finger and listened to DJ Sitar, "And thank you Gambit. Now, if you've been here the past couple days you know our current star and biggest cock-tease. If you'll allow, I'd like to introduce; Cinnamon."

_I can give you what you want_

_I can make your heartbeat short_

_I can make you ice cream _

_We can be a sweet team_

_Melting in your vice dreams, sport. _

Axel watched the stage to see who the new stripper was. He couldn't tear his eyes away as a hooded figure appeared on stage sporting an open, hooded, black leather trench coat and tight black leather pants.

_I can be the sauce you crave_

_I can spell what you can't say_

_Chocolate flavored love theme_

_Treat the treats you so mean_

_Covering your nights and days_

As the stripper nearly flowed down the stage Axel couldn't help but stare mesmerized by his silken movements. A pelvic thrust here; some splits there, and Axel could already feel the blood draining from nearly all parts of his body. He watched; enthralled, as the stripper proceeded to remove his hood.

_Let me give you what you'd like_

_I can make your mouth run dry_

_Drink me like a liquor_

_C'mon and dip your dipper_

_Show me what you're here for, guy_

If the blonde hair wasn't a dead giveaway then the eyes had to be it. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't been talking to the boy not even five minutes ago. Roxas; the Roxas he wanted to take home, was up on stage giving the sexiest strip-tease he'd ever seen. And that was saying something. Axel watched as Roxas turned to him and gave a little wink before unsnapping the pants off his body.

_I can give you what you want_

_I can make your real taut_

_Fantastic flavor fancies-_

_Sick like Sid and Nancy-_

_Wicked as a joyride jaunt_

Axel's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the velvety sapphire thong atop sun-kissed skin. Its owner swaying his ass as he flowed to the pole and began swinging around it only to hang himself upside-down; dragging petite fingers down his abdomen.

_What you want_

_I can give you what you want_

_What you want_

_I can give you what you want, you want_

_You want_

_I can give you what you want_

_What you want_

_You want_

_What'cha What'cha want now?_

As his set ended Roxas picked up his pants and coat from the floor and walked over to Axel; jaw still slack. Roxas placed a finger under his jaw, he proceed to close it. Before turning to walk away he handed the astounded redhead a piece of paper.

Axel stared at the blonde's ass before unfolding the paper and reading it:

'_What doesn't make you special? That fact you can't do what I just did. Call me when you can think up a reply.'_


End file.
